


Creep

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 纵使姐妹俩再怎么疏远，既然安娜已经考入了艾莎的大学，作为长姐，艾莎都应该主动去照顾一下自己的妹妹。但是，当她不情不愿地挤出图书馆的学习时间去找安娜时，听到震耳欲聋的乐器声，她就相信她一定应付不来这位与自己完全不同的亲妹妹了。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Creep

（一）

Elsa十三年后再见到Anna的第一感受并不算好。

“你说她在哪里？”

隔着一面墙，就能听到酒吧里传来撕心裂肺的吼叫，几乎要震聋Elsa的耳朵。刚刚离开图书馆不足一个小时，她已经开始忍不住怀念有淡淡书香，只能听见笔尖沙沙和键盘敲击声的小小天堂了。

见面前的人没有反应，她只好捂着耳朵，将自己的声音又拉高了一点：“你刚刚说Anna在哪里？”

是她脸上的不满太过明显了么？眼前的大一新生明显露出了惊慌的表情：“她、她在里面……”

Elsa叹了口气，推了推她的眼镜。好吧。

任凭她再怎么不愿相信，但她刚刚入学的妹妹确实进了这个全校著名的最闹腾酒吧。

已入学整三年的Elsa都只去过这地方一次呢……停留了半分钟就走了。

带着万般不愿，她踏进门，迎面扑来的除了更加冲击耳膜的音乐（如果这种单调循环的敲击声能叫做“音乐”的话），还有酒吧常有的闷热气息和浓烈酒味。

Elsa忍不住缩了缩身子，得付出自己的全部意志力才没让自己从这块喧嚣之地逃出去。

她很清楚，尽管她现在全身心都在反对她踏入这个地方，但她若真的就此离开，她可能会后悔一辈子。

思索间，酒吧音乐得到了几秒钟的歇息，未等Elsa舒口气，跟着便是毫无防备的电吉他的一声扫弦，鼓声紧跟而上，又是一场热血过头的音乐。

她忍不住瞪了一眼台上，却因此愣住了。

垂在脸颊两侧的两条麻花辫已经因剧烈活动松开，红色头发像被人狠狠揉过一样乱七八糟地炸起了毛，坐在舞台正后方的鼓手披着法兰绒绿格子外套，汗水浸透了里面的白色T恤。与在灯光下的吉他手和主唱们不同，鼓手的脸被阴影覆盖，再加上她弯着的腰和低着的头，几乎没人能认清这位鼓手的脸。

但她在微笑。

她气喘吁吁，胸口剧烈地起伏，依然稳健有力地敲击每一次鼓面。

Elsa甚至能够想象到她那亮晶晶的眼睛，兴奋又坚定。

而且是墨绿色的。

Anna。

一直以来被友人戏称为“书呆子”也微笑接受的Elsa，她很确定，自己绝对不会喜欢这种聒噪的音乐。

但她该怎么解释这种情绪呢？是这种音乐于她而言太过陌生，所以反倒起了意想不到的效果？那是恐怖片里突然的惊吓，是汗毛立起，是血液倒流，是关节过电般的酥麻和僵硬，是含着薄荷糖猛灌一口凉水带来的泪水和颤抖。是大脑一片空白，但世界的中心还有那个人在。

Elsa回过神，直了直身子，试图将背脊兴奋的凉意消除。

她一直等到鼓手下台，才走向了后台。

但Elsa直到几天后才会意识到当时的情绪意味着什么。

（二）

“什么？”Anna眨了眨眼，咽了口口水。

她听清楚了对方说了什么，只是不愿意接受。

Hans扫了扫他电吉他的弦，非常耐心地重复了一次：“你姐来找你了。”

她试图逃避现实：“我姐？我哪儿有姐？”

Hans翻了个白眼：“当初是你在队里跟恋爱的小女生似的嘤嘤嘤喊了一个月，才被我们押在电脑前给她发邮件说‘希望姐姐可以帮我熟悉一下校园’，你他妈的现在又翻脸不认亲了？”

作为学校里著名的模范优等生，大Anna一岁的Hans鲜少说脏话，所以一说效果就特别好。Anna缩了缩脖子：“我知道，我知道，说说而已，不要骂脏话！操——等等这句撤销我从今天开始再说脏话我是猪——”Anna抱着脑袋来回踱步，嘴里止不住地嘀嘀咕咕，“我还没想好跟她什么时候约，她怎么现在找上门来了？我完了，我完了，我现在还没化妆，辫子也没扎好，穿了那么休闲的衣服，还有——”她缩着肩膀、提起领子，把脑袋埋进衣服里，“还有一股汗臭和酒味！我还没到法定喝酒的年纪！我完了——”

没等Hans想好安慰的措辞，Anna又像火箭似的原地跳跃，振奋精神：“我知道了！我可以说都是你们喝的，所以我身上沾了酒味，但我绝对不会在上台前为了壮胆喝一瓶啤酒，绝对不会！”

“……你可真把我们当朋友啊，嗯？”

Anna干巴巴地笑了一声，搓了搓手：“好了，好了，就帮我这一次——现在！谁有干净的衣服？最好好看一点——最好是连衣裙！最好是……绿色的，带向日葵图案的那种！我知道我穿那身好看——”

“你怎么不干脆让我们出去给你买一条好了？”

“好主意！你最好在五分钟内买好给我，不能让Elsa等太久，呃，从这里跑到校外的那家服装店要多长时间？——等等！你们干嘛？！”

她在五秒钟内被Hans与其余小伙伴们合作，塞好了她的书包并被麻溜地推出了门。

门在她身后无情地关上了。

她的眼前映入一抹浅金。

操。

比起Anna因出汗而油光发亮的头发，对方整齐扎在脑后的丸子头根本就是一个天上一个地下。更别说她被推出去得匆忙，连头发都没有梳好。

她要说什么？现在是不是该开个玩笑？

操，Elsa真人比照片好看多了。跟她比起来，说Anna是从土堆里爬出来的小麻雀都不过分。她真是她妹吗？她是不是比Elsa少一条DNA？

Anna的眼前一片空白。

“嗨。”

“……嗨？嗨谁？”Anna回了神，“嗨我？嗯哼自然是我——呃，嗨，你好。”

对方笑了笑：“好久不见。”

“是的，是的！很久了，得有十三年了，自打……爸妈离婚以后。”

Elsa点点头，没说话。

Anna悄悄掐了自己一把：鉴于她们的母亲和父亲相继在六年前和三年前去世，这话题实在不是个适合打头。她试图转移话题：“真惊讶你找到了我，你怎么做到的？”

她语气有没有太冲了？

“你们乐队的名气已经在学校里传开了。”

哈！好极了，现在她姐知道她在玩乐队了。“我们乐队不抽大麻。也不喝酒。希望你不要听信那些谣言。——嗝！”

她打了个嗝。浓烈的酒味在她面前扩散开来。

好极了，好极了，她真想原地自尽。

“我是说。嗯……会喝一点，只是一点，嗯，我知道我不该喝酒，我打算从今天开始戒来着——但我们乐队真的不抽大麻！这是真的！”

“认为乐队一定会抽大麻是一种刻板印象。”Elsa冲她微笑。

“没错！对极了！”姐姐是个高材生真好，她都不用费心思解释了。但为什么她现在那么手足无措？Anna原本背着手站着，而后换成了叉腰，现在又垂在身体两侧，不安地揉动自己的衣角。她略低着头，微微抬起眼，看向Elsa，小心翼翼地、用几乎只有自己能听到的声音问道：“那么……你来这儿找我做什么呢？”

明明过去十三年你都没有找过我。

“我是姐——”Elsa顿了一下，僵硬地咽了咽口水，才把这个突兀的停顿接下去，“姐，如今也是你的学姐了，我觉得，嗯，有义务带你熟悉一下校园。”

义务。当然，义务。Anna心想。

她觉得，她应该大吼的，她完全有底气大吼。她有底气质问Elsa为何这十三年前说离开就离开，为何十三年来没有给她任何回应，为何她寄了十年的圣诞礼物犹如石沉大海，为何二人已经被迫走到了这个地步，她现在又重新出现在了她面前，自然得好像曾经的一切沉默都是假的。

但Anna没敢。她怂透了，一点气话都不敢说。她怕她说出口了，会把Elsa逼退，那样又是一个十三年，或者是一辈子。她不想再等了。她不想再感受心脏空了一整块的感觉了。

Anna的怨念多得要满溢出来，但只要她姐姐愿意陪在她身边，她就可以把这一切怨念嚼碎吞下去。

看Anna半天没反应，Elsa补充道：“不过，现在已经很晚了，抱歉我没有在白天找你，我那时候有点忙。我现在只是想来……看看你。”她的脸有点红，像个认错的孩子似的抬眼看向Anna，“我……明天白天能来找你吗？”

“当然！”

Elsa停了停，似乎在等着什么。但Anna只是傻愣愣地站着，她只好掏出手机晃了晃：“换个手机号？我只知道你的邮箱。”

“哦——哦！当然！”Anna急匆匆地把手机从兜里抓出来，喉咙紧得发酸：“那个……我把手机号报给你吧，你打过来。”

Anna看着Elsa在手机屏上按下她的手机号，保存。亮亮的手机屏幕在酒吧后台黑沉沉的走廊里是最显眼的光源，亮得有些刺眼，却像火焰之于飞蛾，叫Anna完全移不开目光。她看着Elsa在手机上打：A-N-N-A，Anna。她心里有一小块石头落下了。她甚至在那瞬间产生了一个很荒谬的想法，觉得这四个字母就意味着她自身，“Anna”这个名字躺在Elsa的手机里，她躺在Elsa的手机里。Elsa记下她了，哪怕只有这几秒也好，Elsa的眼里只有她。

Elsa点下拨打键。Anna的手机震动起来，是Haley Reinhart翻唱的《Creep》，但在这片用鼓声和尖叫声填满的酒吧里，显得非常虚弱。

Anna触电似的抖了一抖，不露声色地退了两步，才把手机高举，免得让Elsa看见她的屏幕。

“我收到了。”她说，“我这就把它记进通讯录里。”

Anna的手指在屏幕上空按，而屏幕上显示着：Elsa。

她当然早早地弄到了Elsa的手机号，早早地、小偷似的、把她的号码记进她的手机里，又心脏砰砰直跳着、一点一点地把她的名字在手机上打出来。E-L-S-A，Elsa。Elsa赋予了“E”这个字母特别的意义。

但这之后她就不必偷偷摸摸了，她堂堂正正地和Elsa交换了手机号，现在她通讯录里的Elsa是正大光明的了。

Anna微微举着手机，看向对面的Elsa——她还是没敢直视她，怕她太过炙热的目光会烫退对方。她只敢低头看着Elsa，看着她天鹅似的脖颈，锁骨在那下方扩开来，藏进她的衣领里。

“那么……晚安，Anna。”

“晚安，Elsa。”

她念她名字时，尾音颤抖。

（三）

手机的闹钟在响起的下一秒就被人伸手关掉，Elsa穿着整齐地坐在床头，长叹一声，揉了揉太阳穴。

她本该开始她精确到分钟的学习计划，却无论如何都静不下心来。Elsa第二十次拿起她的手机，把她昨晚收到的消息检查了第二十次。那是Anna发来的，预料之中地满是emoji表情，提取文字后只留下这一句话：

“这是我的课表！你可以随时来找我~”

时间隔了半小时，Anna才发来另一句话：

“如果可以的话，我也想要你的课表，这样我去找你的时候就不会打扰你了！”

但她当时回的是：

“我的时间表有点乱，不好发。你要来找我的时候可以提前告诉我。我明天十点去教学楼找你，可以吗？”

“当然！”

她觉得她的短信里满是僵硬死板，而对方对这类人际交往轻车熟路。那是自然，那可是Anna，在开学时就能找到一帮玩乐队的，结识一大堆朋友，熟练得像已经进大学三四年了。不比Elsa当年，已经大二，却仍在校园里独来独往，寂寞如孤狼。

而熟悉了寂寞的孤狼，纵使再寂寞，也很难将自己的世界敞开，接纳另一个人的存在。她害怕Anna踏入她的世界，戳开她的一切恐惧和脆弱，但某种力量又催促着她、推动着她，甚至故意向对方展示她的一切柔软，像一块磁石必然会被另一块磁石吸引。

“……该死。”Elsa意识到自己已经盯着书本看了半小时，却一行字也没有看进去。她满脑子都在想着十点的约定。

很矛盾地，她又开始后悔她选择和Anna见面了。她们两个除了长相相似，再没有任何相似的地方。倘若她们不是姐妹，她们应该这辈子也不会有交集。她们的圈子是如此不同啊。或许Anna正烦恼于Elsa她这个突然的闯入者，酝酿着词汇如何拒绝她的邀请呢。

“……但我既然已经这么做了。”Elsa捏了捏手机，深吸一口气，自言自语，“那我就不会去后悔。”

如果Anna当真讨厌她这位书呆子姐姐的存在，那她就离开。这不过是叫她回归原来的生活罢了，没什么大不了的。

（四）

“约到你姐了？”

Anna艰难地把嘴里的面包嚼碎咽下，才慢吞吞地回应：“是啊。”

听到这有气无力的回答，Hans惊讶地挑眉：“怎么，你不高兴？”

“当然不！我很高兴。我就是……怎么说呢。”Anna锤了锤心口，“有点——不对，是‘很’——很紧张。”

“这可真不像你。”Hans从Anna的盘子里顺走一片火腿，“换做以前你约到了你喜欢的男孩，早就拿着手机到处炫耀了。可你现在傻得像宅男第一次和他女神约会。”

Anna把她盘子挪远了点，瞪了Hans一眼，收到对方故作无辜的摊手，只好继续说：“这不一样啊。这是Elsa，又不是男人。”

Anna有过许多男友，每一任都很认真。她的爱很热烈。她永不停止她爱的表达，她会冲上去拥抱，扑上去接吻。

但只有面对Elsa的时候……她的关节生锈，心脏跳得如雷鸣，动弹不得。不敢上前，不敢妄动。唯恐哪一个动作让对方离开，像十三年前那未曾回头的背影。

“或许……我是在害怕。”Anna用叉子戳着她盘子里的火腿，“男友丢了可以再找，可我就只有一个Elsa。”

Anna的爱很热烈——过分热烈。她很擅长爱人，但如今没人会这般爱她。不平等的付出会导致撕裂，Anna几乎所有恋情都以争吵为句点。Anna清楚她的这一点毛病，但她没法停止。背后似乎有什么在推动她，叫她觉得不去爱是不完整的。心脏永远缺了一块，她得靠爱情填补。

“哼……”Hans托着脑袋，饶有兴趣地看着Anna，“这可让我嫉妒了。”

Anna打了个哆嗦：“别这样，恶心死了。你不是前几天刚跟人分手吗？”

Hans是Anna不愉快恋情的唯一例外。他们是和平分手，且依然是朋友。

对Anna的嫌弃，Hans耸耸肩，接着看到什么，起身：“你姐来了，不打扰你们的约会了。”

“什么？！她怎么现在就来了——等等！别丢下我！我需要有个人陪陪我——”

Hans摆摆手：“我才不当电灯泡咧。”

（五）

Hans恨她们。他曾经只恨Anna一人，如今或许还要加上个Elsa。

坐在餐厅的角落里，Hans抱着一个笔记本电脑假装忙活，却用余光看着不远处两个女孩的交谈。

他作为局外人，看得很清楚。Anna口中那位孤傲的高岭之花，本质上与Anna没有什么不同。

那头，Anna似乎是讲了个笑话，引得Elsa捂嘴轻笑。而Anna趁机看她，神情从未如此温柔过。

Hans皱着眉“啧”了一声。对，就是这种氛围。为什么这世上还会存在这种人？天真的、浪漫的、愚蠢的，仿佛从童话里走出来的人，没被恶意侵蚀过。她们展现出的样子，可真不像双亲去世的孤儿该有的样子。相比之下，他这个双亲健全的家伙却内心涂满了阴暗。凭什么呢？

他在电脑打开的word文档里缓缓敲下一个“A”。ABCDEFGH……他一个一个键地敲下去，敲到Z，打个回车，重新从A开始打。

但这没法缓解他心情的焦虑。他恨Anna注视Elsa时笑的那个傻样。

Hans深吸一口气，合上笔记本，径直走向Anna，无视Elsa诧异的表情，揉乱Anna的头发：“下午课不上了？”

“喂！”Anna不满地拍掉他的手，瞥Elsa一眼，慌慌张张地理自己的头发，“还有一个多小时，你急什么？”

“走到教室还有一段距离呢。”

“那也不用现在出发啊！”Anna莫名其妙，忽然想起什么，向Elsa问道：“Elsa下午没安排吧？”

“嗯，没有。”Elsa淡淡回应，啜了一口茶。除去最初那一眼的诧异后，Elsa再没看过Hans。但她微微皱着眉，敌意仿佛透过空气投向Hans。

Anna嘿嘿一笑，安心地后仰靠上椅背：“那就无所谓了。”

傻子。Hans翻了个白眼，拉张椅子在Anna旁边坐下，翘了个二郎腿，挑衅地看着Elsa，但问的是Anna：“Anna，不介绍一下我吗？”

Anna看向Hans，不满全表现在了她脸上。她叹了口气，低声恶狠狠地对Hans说“等下跟你算账”，转向Elsa：“好吧。Elsa，这位是Hans，我大二的学长。”

“——也是她的前男友。”

“Hans？！”

“等等，不对，是前前前男友？还是前前前前——”

Anna在桌子下狠狠掐了Hans一把，压低声音怒道：“你今天什么毛病？”

Hans不予理会，放下二郎腿，俯身向前，伸出手：“Elsa，很高兴见到你。我经常听Anna提起你。”

Elsa终于把目光移向他。她起身回握，一分多余的动作也没有，动作干脆利落得好像她多移动一毫米得损失她多大的能量。

“你好，Hans。”她说，声音礼貌规矩，Hans却能听出里头深深埋藏的冷淡。

她看他的眼神，Hans暗想，同Anna的眼神类似：看着你，却越过你。

Anna谈恋爱的时候，眼中仿佛只有她的男友，可是却并非如此。只要你再和她多交往一阵子，你就会意识到，她交的所有男友都是她感情的宣泄。她把那份感情藏得太深，连她自己都被自己骗了。Anna可能永远不会知道，她自己才是她所有爱情无疾而终的根源。男人可不是傻子，甘愿做谁的代替品。

不过，这样说来，倒是Elsa的目光更叫人舒服点。比起Anna那会骗人的热情目光，至少Elsa的目光足够冷淡，能让人们从一开始就避而远之。只有某个红发傻子才会选择直挺挺地撞上去。

就在Hans思考的时候，Anna已经报复性地越过他，径自和Elsa继续聊起天来。

Hans在心里“哼”了一声，但没再打断她们，只是偶尔插一插嘴，免得她们两人当真肆无忌惮地把他这个大活人给忘了。

他注视着Anna。小鹿似的目光，亮晶晶的，透着兴奋和胆怯。

他从没见过她的这副模样。曾经，她的高兴就只是高兴，不会带着那一抹害怕失去的小心翼翼。

不过，话又说回来，真正的爱本就该带着胆怯吧？

“你不适合（match for）她。”趁Elsa起身再点一杯咖啡的空档，Hans对Anna说。

“什么？”Anna不满，“你才对付（match for）不了她呢。你真奇怪！你今天对我有什么意见吗？”

Hans耸耸肩，掏出手机点亮屏幕，在Anna面前晃了晃：“你现在确实该走了。”

“啊！”Anna从椅子上跳起，“都这么迟了？”她慌慌张张地把东西理好，双肩包斜挂在一只肩膀上就跑去跟Elsa说再见，接着像阵风似的，飞也似地跑了。

Hans看向Elsa。后者站在原地目送Anna跑远，才不紧不慢地收拾东西离开。Hans追上她：“Anna在高中的时候我就认识她了。”

“所以是大学生和高中生的恋情。”Elsa没有再试图藏住她的敌意，冷冷地评价：“真不错。”

“Anna又不是小孩子，她知道什么是对的。”

Elsa生硬地点点头：“或许吧。”

“或许她原本可以知道对错——若她有个姐姐陪伴她。”

Elsa的反应比他想象中还激烈。她眨了眨眼睛，深吸一口气，才回过神来，瞥了他一眼：“你想表达什么？”

“她需要你的时候你不在，如今她已经不需要你了。”

见Elsa不回应，Hans自顾自地说：“退一万步说，你或许只是想跟她交个朋友……但你们是一个世界的人吗？你们完全不像，连交朋友都没法。你可能是觉得寂寞才这么做的吧，但Anna最不缺的就是寂寞，她不像你，她有很多朋友——”

“——这与你无关。”

她打断她，不再给他继续往下说的机会，扭身就往另一个方向走去，但匆匆的脚步却显示出她的狼狈。

没想到自己的挑衅效果这么好，Hans看着Elsa远去的身影，自言自语：“这地方倒是挺像的。”

明明全身心都放在对方身上，却因胆怯，以为自己才是这段关系中渺小的那一个，从未深入看过对方的目光。若她们能看清彼此眼中的滚烫爱意，也就不会产生这种自卑感了吧。

多么让人嫉妒的关系啊。

（六）

事到如今，她又找她做什么？

Elsa把手里的玩具捏了又捏，反复地问自己这个问题。她为什么要去找她？

她想，那个叫Hans的男人说的是对的，她是出于寂寞才去找的Anna。她忍受如此寂寞忍受了十三年，但反过来说，她也将这份寂寞施加给Anna十三年。她有什么资格再去寻求安慰？如今Anna长成了如此开朗的女孩，她还非要让她回顾过去吗？

“咚、咚、咚咚、咚！”

敲门声响起。然后是呼唤声：“Elsa？”

脆生生的，比十三年前多了份成熟，但又像是什么都没变，叫Elsa尚未接触这声音几天，却早已熟悉到骨子里。她跑向门口——没有意识到自己雀跃的步伐——打开门：

“Anna。”

见到Elsa，Anna的笑容像向日葵一样绽开来，是毫无隐瞒的灿烂：“我没有打扰你吧？”

“当然没有，是我约你来的。我想——”

——你找她做什么？

Elsa握了握拳头，把内心的质问压下去：“——我想多……了解了解你。”

谈话进行得很顺利，就像多年未见的老友，只消一个开关唤起回忆，就能再度让水库满水，熟悉得仿佛什么都没变过。随着双方的记忆逐渐填补完全，心渐渐充盈，却同时有一根刺被磨得尖锐起来。

她们真的真的……完全不一样啊。

若不是姐妹，她们永远不会相遇相知。

意识到这点之后，酸涩感从心脏处涌出，漫上喉间。

“……所以Elsa，这十三年你都在忙什么？”

Elsa回过神：“父亲希望我走他的路，而且要走得比他好。”

“进商界？”

“对。”Elsa犹豫片刻，试探着问：“但我没想到你也来了这个大学。文学系并不是这个大学的强项吧？你可以选个更好的学校。为什么要来这所大学？”

Anna回应地飞快——过分快了：“我不是为了你！——我是说，考上跟你一个大学只是巧合而已。为了某个人考大学也太傻气了吧？”她尴尬地玩弄自己的手指，“我只是……嗯，我成绩不好，所以只能考上这所大学的文学系而已。——啊，倒也没有说我的成绩有这么差，这大学的文学系也算不错的嘛！我的成绩还是可以的！我是说，肯定没有你的好——”

“我知道，你的成绩很不错。我看过你的成绩。”Elsa柔声打断Anna的不安，“不愧是我的妹妹。”

Anna深吸一口气：“你是认真的？不是在……敷衍我？”

“我当然是认真的。”

“呃。”Anna应了声，小幅度晃动着身子，耳朵有一点红。她微低着头，抿着嘴唇，保持自己摇晃的动作好一会儿，才开启另一个话题：“是爸爸不让你找我的，对不对？”

Elsa看向她的妹妹。对方的眼中有一点忧伤，但更多的是好奇。“嗯。”她小心翼翼地说，“爸爸觉得你和妈妈太相似，他不喜欢那种‘随便’的性格……他怕会影响到我。”

“嗯……”

“但我很喜欢。”

Anna抬头看向她。

Elsa微笑：“我不止是爸爸的孩子，也是妈妈的孩子。我当然也继承了妈妈的性格，我不会讨厌这些。”

Anna的眼睛亮起来，认真地点一点头：“嗯。”

“也谢谢你每年送我的圣诞节礼物。”尽管你在后三年里不再送了。

Anna再次避开Elsa的目光，低下头，抿着唇：“你收到了。”

“我很抱歉，我尝试给你寄过礼物。”可是想办法收到Anna的礼物已经费了她的全部力气。

“但是——”Anna的话语戛然而止。她愣了一会儿，忽然傻傻地摸了摸鼻子：“哎呀，我忘记我刚刚想问什么了。”

Elsa很清楚，Anna想问的肯定是：那三年前父亲去世，你为什么没来找我？

但她没去追问，因为她自己没法回答。但这份隐瞒又变成了一根刺，扎得Elsa心头直发慌。她总有这么多话无法对Anna一一道来，这样她们的关系永远会这样不尴不尬。可是她又没有勇气。

为了缓解忽然尴尬的气氛，Anna猛地伸了个夸张的懒腰：“我本来应该给你展示一下我打鼓的能力的——每到这个时候都是我最后悔学鼓的时候！这玩意儿完全没法带身上，独奏也不有趣，完全没法用来耍帅呀——”

“架子鼓的话，我这里有。”

Anna伸懒腰的手停在半空：“啊？”

Elsa起身，表情有些得意：“我不是一个人住吗？房间很大，所以有时候朋友会把她们的大件东西寄存到我这儿。今天正好，我这儿有一整套乐队的乐器哦。”

Elsa的得意在十分钟后消失得无影无踪。

用音箱放了无鼓点的伴奏，Anna在打鼓。她努力想展现自己的技能，所以比Elsa在酒吧看过的表现还要卖力。鼓声连成一片，几乎没有停顿的地方。

但她忽然停下来，嘀咕着“好热”之类——

——脱掉了她的T恤衫。

“等等——”

已经迟了。Anna刚刚把她的T恤衫丢到一旁。她低头看自己仅剩胸罩的上半身，因运动过分亢奋的大脑这才意识到不对劲，她吐了吐舌头，起身去拿T恤：“抱歉，我习惯了。”

“——不，如果这是你的习惯。”Elsa赶紧说，“那请随意。”

她可不希望自己的妹妹在自己面前放不开手脚。

Elsa觑一眼Anna显出些肌肉的上半身，立刻撇开脸。

至少……她可以尝试着习惯。

但她别开脑袋半天也没听鼓声再次响起，扭过头来时看见Anna两只手握着鼓棒举在半空，正直直地看着她。

Elsa心一跳：“怎么了？”

“一起演奏一首怎么样？”

“我不会乐器。”

“我会一点吉他的和弦，你可以当主唱。”Anna笑眯眯地说。她把鼓棒放到一旁，一边站起来，一边试图把自己的麻花拆散。她的手法粗暴，手指穿过头发直直地拉到发尾，结果麻花没拆散，反而打了结。Anna嘟嘟囔囔地，皱起眉毛，试图用手指把头发捋顺。

Elsa看不下去了：“我来。”她走到Anna面前，把Anna打成团的头发揉散。

她很快意识到她做出了一个错误的决定——太近了，近到她足够意识到Anna的所有小动作，即使她低着头，也能感觉到Anna的目光落在自己的脸上。

Elsa硬着头皮捋顺了Anna的头发，“好了。”她退后半步，抱着手臂看向Anna。

“谢啦。”Anna叼着皮筋，把自己的红发扎成马尾。她抬起手臂稍稍用力的时候，锁骨会突起得特别明显。她的汗水顺着她的脖颈流进她的胸罩缝隙。

……等等，她为什么要注意Anna的那些地方？

Elsa再次挪开目光。她皱着眉，觉得自己哪里不太对劲。

下一秒，Anna的脑袋强行出现在她的眼前。

“Elsa？”为了看见低着头的Elsa的正脸，Anna的身子往一旁夸张地歪着，胸罩带子因此有些滑落，“怎么了吗？”

Elsa下意识地伸手把她的带子正了正，又猛地缩回手。

“……Elsa？”Anna不再歪身子了，她跨了一步，站在Elsa面前。

这下Elsa不能低头了，低头只能看见Anna的胸部。她抬起头，Anna的脸一下子进入她的视野。

这本该是个无关紧要的小动作，却伴随着这张脸一起，把Elsa心中的某个东西击碎了。眼前红发女孩身为她的“妹妹”的稚嫩感，忽然由于她眼前这张成年人的脸的逐渐清晰，被击碎了。眼前的女孩——或者说，女人，她的身份变得模糊了。

Elsa一直在自己心中强调的长姐的责任感，也伴随着她对Anna认知的模糊而模糊了。

代替这一切情绪的，是几天前Elsa初见Anna时情绪的放大和确认，心中那个空闲了二十一年的角落刻上了Anna的名字。

——她没法再拿Anna当妹妹了。

Elsa后退一步。

“你长大了。”

好像刚刚意识到这件事似的，她惊慌地喃喃。

Anna干巴巴地笑了笑：“我当然长大了，不然我哪能考上你的大学啊。Elsa，你还好吗？”

Elsa揉了揉头发，把头发弄乱了一点，却少见地没有理回去：“……我没事。”

这可不像是没事的样子。Anna心想。她试图用自己的方式让Elsa开心点，举起了一把吉他：“那，接着我们之前的话题，我们来演奏一曲吧？”

“不行。”Elsa拒绝得很快。好像这话题让她想起什么似的，她不安地用右手握住左手。

“为什么？”

“我不唱歌。”

“只是随便唱一首而已，Elsa？不要紧张，就当是……”Anna找了个缓和气氛的词，“‘姐妹’之间久违的合作？我们以前可经常合唱歌曲的。”

不料，这句话却让Elsa露出更慌张的表情：“不。”

Anna觉得奇怪，她上前几步，向Elsa伸出手：“为什么？只是唱个歌而已——”

她的手落了个空。Elsa迅速背过身去，肩膀微微缩着：“我就是——不行。”

Anna的动作顿住了。好像有一双手紧紧地钳住了她的脖子。

“啊……”

往下掐。

她在那一瞬间回到了十三年前，她看着Elsa的背影，远去，钻进小轿车里。一模一样。一模一样。

收紧。

Anna颤抖着，泪水猛地涌上来。

不行，她不能陷进去，她得离开这儿……

Anna退后一步，开口时声音沙哑：

“抱歉，我先走了。”

（七）

“你满脸都写着‘我糟透了’。”Hans说。

Anna不理他，把书包摔进椅子里，猛地坐到另一张椅子上，恶狠狠得像她屁股底下有块玻璃要她负责碾碎。但她刚发完狠就露出一副可怜兮兮的样子，把腿折起来抱着，脑袋抵着自己的膝盖。

“我糟透了。”她说。

“你说你们会相处得很好。”

“我错了。”

Hans对Anna这副挫败的样子非常满意，满意到他甚至不想搞清楚究竟。但出于朋友的身份，他还是问道：“发生什么事了？”

Anna发出一声长长的叹息。“我不知道。”她抬起头，眼睛泪汪汪的：“本来一切都挺好的，但她突然……拒绝了我，很强硬的那种……而我完全不明白为什么。”

“你看，我说过你不适合她。”

Anna没吭声。

“你们就是两个世界的人。”对着Elsa很有效果的话现在还能用到Anna身上，Hans觉得好笑，“像她这种人，很需要个人空间，规矩特多。像你这种热情过头的人，怎么可能不侵犯到她的私人隐私？你也知道你以前都是因为什么分手的，我们讨论过这个。”

Anna以为她的所有分手都是因为她自己热情过头，就让她这样误解下去吧。

她仔仔细细地听他说完，才若有所思地说：“所以是我不小心碰到她的地雷了？我得跟她道歉。”

Hans拦住她掏手机的手：“……你认真的？”

“当然。”Anna说，“这事儿是我的错啊。”

“天啊，Anna，你……”Hans揉了揉眉间，“你什么都没错，道什么歉？你又不是不会看人脸色的傻子，如果你能轻易碰到她的这次地雷，你下一次还会再碰到别的。你难道要每次都道歉吗？”

“……或许？”

Hans瞪她：“你把Elsa换成别的人，要是那人那么容易碰到地雷，你还愿意跟他相处吗？”

“但是……她是Elsa呀。”Anna嘟囔。

“……丢人。”Hans摇摇头。这丫头的倔劲比他想象中的还厉害。“来吧，你把她怎么生气的过程具体说说，我帮你出主意。”

Anna犹豫：“你？你行吗？”

“你在小看人际圈大到成百甚至上千的Hans我吗？”

鉴于她确实见识过Hans的八面玲珑，Anna只迟疑了一下，就一五一十地把过程告诉了他——省略了一些隐私部分。Hans能听得出来她语气里的停顿。

听罢，Hans若有所思地看向Anna。

“你们姐妹可真像……”

“什么？”

“不，自言自语而已。”Hans说，“我有主意了。”

他掏出手机，找到早就存好的Elsa手机号，在短信开头彬彬有礼地说明身份，然后，带着他愉悦的微笑，打出一行字：

“你这个怪物。”

（八）

她疯了。她绝对疯了。

Elsa又要了一杯酒，一口灌下。

耳边的喧哗在酒精的作用下化成一片嘈杂，像把铁锤往她的脑袋上抡。

头好痛。

日程安排在她的手机里一条条地增多，她无暇应付，只顾着让自己的思绪淹没进酒精里。她甚至希望，酒喝到一定程度，她能断片断到把她过去几天的经历全忘掉。

可她是千杯不倒的体质。酒灌得越多，那种感情就越清晰。

她是怪物？

当然了。

眼前模糊成一片，Elsa落了泪。

她真该死。

世界一切都叫她烦躁，手心里玻璃杯的过分冰冷，坐着的椅子磨着她的骨头，衣服碰到皮肤的地方粗糙得赛砂纸，还有那耳边的所谓歌声，根本就是一堆虚弱的、自以为是的、毫无技巧的嘶吼。

她转头怒视舞台上的乐队。明明是同样的地点，同样会晃花眼的灯光，却完全不一样。和那个红发女孩在的时候完全不一样。他们什么都不懂。

Elsa把玻璃杯往桌上重重一放，走上前去。

她拿走主唱的话筒，目光冷冷地扫过不知所措的乐队。

这鬼地方太热了，在台上尤其能感受到这点。不知从何而来的热气熏着她的脸颊，她立即满脸通红。太热了。Elsa扯开衬衫最上的两个扣子。锁骨露出来，有点凉。

前一秒还躁动不安的观众们鸦雀无声，Elsa有些心慌，干脆把眼镜摘下丢到了一旁。近视眼什么也看不到，只看到一片模糊和无数刺眼的圆圆光线。这再好不过，她可以当这群活人死的。

既然都这样了……Elsa心想，那就痛快点。

她扯下盘发，浅金色的头发顺势划出个圆弧，被她拨到左肩前。

她错过了台下因此传来的深吸气，只顾着纠结她那杯汗打湿的刘海，讨人嫌地黏在额前。她张望一圈，从为了维持自己冲天发型随身携带发胶喷雾的鼓手那儿顺来喷雾，把自己的刘海往上一撩，用喷雾胡乱喷了几下。

“谢了。”

她把喷雾丢给鼓手，干脆利落的声音顺着话筒传给所有人。

这是她说的第一句话。

然后。她开始唱歌。

一首，两首，三首。

她忘了告诉乐队她要唱什么歌，只顾开口唱，清唱了几秒，乐队才匆匆跟上伴奏。

她很擅长唱歌。她也喜欢唱歌。

但这与她的未来不符。

所以她只是偷偷唱。在父亲看不见的地方，在家庭教师听不到的地方，唱流行，唱摇滚，唱民谣，什么都唱，唱符合她性格的歌，也唱似乎完全不适合她的歌。

但说到底，她到底是什么性格呢？安静的，喧哗的？内敛的，奔放的？

她不知道。但她觉得她可以是任何性格。

她讨厌人们用一个特定的标签她，什么“书呆子”啊、什么“学霸”啊，伴随标签的往往还有一堆特定的性格，被分进那一个圈子里，只要迈出半步，就会有人吃惊地问：“天啊，这真不像你！”

她像什么别人怎么知道？她只会像她自己，她说自己是什么就是什么！

她一首一首地唱下去，没人上去阻拦她。

不知道为什么，父亲死后没人再管她，她反而没再唱歌了。就像死者的一切化为皇冠，庄重地安在了她的脑袋上。没人看得到那顶皇冠，但她无时无刻被它压得无法喘息。

她受够了。让它滚。

她只想唱歌。

观众们屏住呼吸。没人说话。但仿佛心灵感应似的，所有人都只想到了一个词：

“女王。”

另一个标签。

（九）

Elsa火了。

起初，没人发现她是谁。直到议论声渐渐腾起，人们才七拼八凑地讨论出来：

她不是那个书呆子Elsa吗？

“Anna，女王呢？”

Anna愣了愣：“谁？”

“女王啊。”对方在自己的肩上比划出头发的弧线，“霸气的冰雪女王。”

“这是什么称呼？”Anna恹恹地，“不知道。我不知道她在哪儿。”

“你不是她妹吗？”对方乜斜着眼看她，目光扫过她另类的红发和满脸的雀斑，哼了一声，掏出手机发起消息来：“成吧。——啧，明明刚刚考试她还在考场的。”

“她去考试了？”Anna惊讶。她去了Elsa住处好几次都没找到她。

“是啊，一如既往，全班第一个交卷，估计还是第一名。她是怎么做到晚上唱歌、白天还有精力考试的啊？”

“她晚上唱歌？”Anna又问。她像个什么都不知道的呆子，明明——

“明明你是她妹妹。”对方说出了她心中所想，“你们吵架了？”

“没有。”

对方挑了挑眉，不置可否，但还是回答了她的问题：

“是啊，她晚上唱歌，准时十点，就在你常去的那个酒吧。”

她就这么一个人挺好的。Elsa心想，又喝了一口酒。

今天她不打算唱歌，却还是来到了这地方。

人们一如既往地离得她远远的——这点不管她是“书呆子”还是“女王”的时候都一样，唯恐被她本人发现似的，只敢用余光悄悄看她，在背地里议论，偶尔有声音传进Elsa的耳朵里。她不去评论，摇晃玻璃杯中在灯光下显出浅棕色的液体，冰块在杯中响得清脆，兀自思考。

她以为她喜欢的是Anna，但是她错了，她一见钟情的是那个舞台，她想要成为Anna，却把这误认成了爱。

Elsa一口气将酒喝完。酒精特有的辣味灼烧她的舌面。她的太阳穴突突地跳。

嗯，是她误解了一切。她暗想，又叫了一杯酒。

“Elsa？Elsa！”

手臂被人抓起。

谁敢这么动她？她可是无人敢接近的女王。Elsa心想。

但她的两腿发软，完全无法反抗，被来者艰难地搀扶起身。她把她的脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上。即使身边被酒味包围，她还是一下子闻到那特有的、说不清道不明的香味。

Anna。

她无意识地蹭了蹭，微眯着眼睛。

是酒让她没力气推开Anna——女王大人为自己找了个理由，在酒精的作用下，愈发心安理得地黏在对方身上。

Anna对她心里的小九九毫无意识，只顾着紧紧地抱住她，以防她双腿一软摔下去。“走得动路吗？”她问。

Elsa没回应。

“……好吧，估计你也不知道我在说什么。”Anna叹息了一声，果断将她拦腰抱起，成功了。Anna深吸了一口气，得意洋洋在原地小跳了一下：“幸好平时有锻炼，不然连自家姐姐都抱不动。”

她停顿片刻，不知被什么情绪牵动着，竟嘟囔着补充了一句：“可不能让别的男人抱你啊。”

她们俩离得太近，Elsa听到了Anna说的一切。但她的脑袋昏昏沉沉，全然没法消化这些，连回应都显得艰难。她干脆继续装死，颇为享受被Anna的体温包围的状态。与她长年发冷的体温相比，Anna的体温热烈得能当冬天里的小火炉。

“回家吗？”虽然知道Elsa不会回应，Anna还是忍不住问了一句。

但这次Elsa点了点头。她缩了缩身子，努力地更靠近Anna一些，温顺得像只小白兔。

（十）

好不容易把Elsa抱过来，Anna在Elsa身上摸索半天才找到钥匙开门进屋。空不出手开灯，她只好摸索着把Elsa抱到床上去，正准备去找电灯开关，衣袖却被人扯了一下。

Anna转过身，借着窗外投进的光芒辨别Elsa的表情：“Elsa，怎么了？”

Elsa蜷缩着坐在床上。

“别走。”她说。

“我不会走的。”Anna柔声说，“我只是去开一下灯，不然太暗了，我看不清。”

“不行。”她说，嘀咕着什么，声音越来越小。

“你说什么？”Anna凑近她。

“……好丢人。”

Anna笑了，忍不住像小狗一样揉一揉她姐姐的头发，把她的额头抵着Elsa的额头：“你才不丢人，你很厉害呀。”

这真奇怪，Elsa像个妹妹一样撒娇；更奇怪的是，Anna完全不讨厌她这样做。

可Elsa还是勾着Anna的衣服一角不让她离开：“别开灯……拜托。我不想你看到我这个样子。”

“你的什么样子？”

Elsa抓住Anna的手腕，痛苦地紧闭双眼：“我只会把一切搞砸。”

“天啊，Elsa——”

Elsa打断她：“我不是一个好女儿，辜负了爸爸的期望；我现在连一个勉强及格的姐姐也不是，你知道我为什么那三年去没见你吗？我只是没有勇气……只是没有勇气！因为这么愚蠢的念头——我现在——”

“——Elsa，你真的明白你现在在说什么吗？”

这太荒谬了。Anna心想。

“你很优秀，Elsa。你比爸爸以前做得好多了，你能找出几个成绩跟你一样优秀的人？”

她眼里见到的，是一个近乎完美的女性。不是因为十全才完美，而是因为人性才完美。她哭泣着，不断地跌倒，却能哭泣着一次次爬起来。

“你说你没有勇气，但你最后还是来见我了，不是吗？”

Elsa是近乎完美的，只缺了一点。

Anna不停地说着，最后意识到什么，停了下来。她望着自己眼前哭泣着的女性，她的浅金色发辫略微散乱地搭在左肩，月光在她半边脸上镀一层银光，她的蓝眼睛像冬季里冻结的湖面，映照着一碧如洗的天空。

她只缺了一点……

“你什么时候才能像我看待你那样看待你自己呢？”

Anna说完，俯身吻了她。

“嗯……”

直到她的姐姐发出一声长长的呻吟，Anna才反应过来她正在做什么。

她慌慌张张地推开她。

“不，这是，这是——我脚滑了！对，你的地板太滑了——”

最糟糕的理由。Anna深吸了一口气。

但她实在想不到什么理由能解释她伸出自己的舌头和吮吸对方的嘴唇。

那干脆就不解释。

走为上计！

她不给Elsa回应的机会，丢下一句“我该走了”就扭身离开，大拇指却被人虚弱但坚决地握住了。

……大拇指？

Anna怔怔地转回身子，正看见Elsa的手握成拳头，软软地握住Anna的大拇指，乖巧得像一只缩成团的小白兔，只消Anna稍稍弯曲手指，就能好好地把对方的手握在手心。

“Anna。”她可怜地呼唤她，还带着些热吻后的喘息，声音沙哑，好似除了呼唤Anna的名字就不会别的事了似的，重复道：“Anna。”

Anna的脑子“轰”地一声。她艰难地咽下口水，喉头干燥。“Elsa……你还好吗？”

她掌心的那只手稍微使了使力。

“Anna。”

Elsa还是只叫她的名字。

救命啊。

“Elsa，你、你喝醉了，你该——”

她闭了嘴。Elsa微微低头，在Anna手背上落下一吻。

“Anna。”她仍旧这么呼唤着。

然后，可怜兮兮地、眼巴巴地望着Anna。

Anna投降了。

在她脱下自己衣服的时候，Anna很庆幸她一直没把灯打开。

这片黑暗再适合做这件事不过了。

（十一）

清晨，Elsa起身时晃了晃身子，用手掌紧紧按着自己的脑袋：“好痛……”

早有准备的Anna立刻递来一杯水：“蜂蜜水，宿醉喝这个会感觉好点。”

Elsa迟钝地注视着玻璃杯一会儿，才伸手接过：“谢谢。”

目不转睛地看着Elsa皱着眉把一杯水慢吞吞地喝完，Anna嘴巴张了又张，最后还是下定决心把这件事收个尾：“你还记得昨晚的事吗？”

如果你不愿意记得，那就一切都没发生过。

“记得。”

但Elsa是这么回应的。她抬起头来，看向她，眼睛亮晶晶的。“记得一清二楚。”

她好直白，Anna反而不知所措起来：“你、你可以不记得的，我……”

“不行。”她说，又强调了一遍，“我记得。”

Anna停了一会儿，挠挠头，笑了：“你好喜欢说‘不’啊。”

“但这次的‘不’是乞求你留下。”她说，“别离开我，Anna。”

Anna愣了半晌，感到自己面上渐渐烧红。

Hans曾经跟她说，她的过分直白会逼退很多人，这是她的最大缺点，但也是她的最大优点。

现在她知道这是个怎么样的优点了。

Anna苦笑着挠了挠脸：“真不敢相信，我居然觉得我们完全不一样。”

Elsa没明白她的意思：“你要离开了？”

“不，Elsa。”Anna笑着，凑前环住Elsa的腰，“我永远在你身边。”

（十二）

虽然看起来如此，但Elsa本质不是个柔弱的人。她确实常常被过去所困，但这不代表她会眼睁睁地看机会从指间流走。正如Anna所说，倘若她当真无争，她不会有现在的成绩，更不会决定去见Anna。

这样思考的时候，Elsa正看见那个红褐色头发的男人向她的方向走来。

Elsa清了清嗓子。她本来用不着管这种事的，可这男人是Anna的朋友——

“你好。”她说。

Hans很惊讶于她的到来，以至于结巴了一下：“你、你好。”

她单刀直入：“或许我是个怪物——这话说给那个女孩听她一定会生气——”

“——如果她知道你是怪物的原因，她就不会生气。”

Elsa饶有兴趣地看向他：“你知道吗？你这种方法对两个彼此隔绝的人很好用，但一旦那两人产生联系，你的小聪明就毫无用武之地了。”

“你什么意思？”Hans刚问出口就反应过来：“你们在一起了？”

“鉴于你如此了解Anna，你不应该这么惊讶才是啊。”

Hans咬了咬牙。

Elsa继续说：“但你不了解我。我听Anna说起过你，我们两个处境相似，都有一个毫不满足的父亲，你的一切努力都入不了他的眼。所以你就觉得我会和你一样，不敢轻易吐露自己的爱意？”

听到这话，Hans猛地抬起头：“你——”

“——我来这里只是为了跟你说这些。”Elsa打断他，“别再用你那别扭的感情伤害Anna了。”

像个大反派似的背着“正派”跟Hans说完话，Elsa回到家，见到正站在家里等她的Anna，忽然有点心虚。

“Elsa？你去哪里了？”

“处理掉一点小事。”她回答。或许她过阵子会告诉Anna经过，但现在她不想提起那个名字。跟情敌说话让她觉得心情焦躁，她迫切需要一些安慰。

“你是我的。”她突然说。

诧异在Anna脸上一转即逝，旋即变成微笑。不是那种了然的微笑，是透明的、无害的，你能透过她的眼睛看见她心底的光芒，一点杂质都不掺。

“当然，我是你的。”她的太阳如是说。

Elsa走上前，一点点解掉Anna的衬衫扣子，露出她底下的胸罩和结实的小腹。她的手探进去，顺着小腹一路上抚，探进胸部。

Anna想伸手回应，被Elsa轻轻按回去。Anna会意，就老老实实地站在那儿不动了。

“我能对你做任何事。”Elsa咬着牙，命令似的说。

她的太阳没有立刻回答，深吸了一口气，看向Elsa，对Elsa这副反常的表现没有任何疑问，只是微笑着，眸间有雾气，雾气底下藏着一团火。

“当然，你能对我做任何事。”

Anna停了停，见Elsa只是在她身上流连，就歪了歪脑袋，乞求地问：“Elsa？”

Elsa应声，倾身，给了她想要的那个吻。

（全文完）


End file.
